1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wheeled toys, and pertains more particularly to a wheeled toy having a specially mounted steering column so that the child can push and steer the toy as he walks behind it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Having some similarity to my invention is the toy depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,837, issued on Jan. 17, 1956 to Charles H. Vaughn and titled "Control Mechanism for Toy". The patented construction differs, however, from the present invention in several respects. Mainly, the patented construction makes use of a flexible coupling which is incorporated in the steering mechanism so that the toy remains on the surface over which it is being pushed. Also, the toy lacks realism in that the front of the toy vehicle is slidably swung in either direction when the toy is being steered. Still further, the steering wheel is located considerably rearwardly with respect to the toy, not being situated where the child would normally expect the steering wheel to be.